Live and let die
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Peu après la mort de Veld, les Turks sont obligés d'employer. Tseng se retrouve donc à cohabiter avec Reno...  Shonen-Aï léger, fluffy.


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu**  
Titre **: Live and let die**  
Rating** : K+, mais juste au cas où. Léger Shonen-Ai !**  
Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à SquareEnix, hélas ! Mais on peut essayer de se cotiser pour racheter Tseng ? Bref. Chapitre unique. J'ai effectué quelques modifications, surtout au niveau de la mise en page qui était affreuse. Vraiment désolée.  
**Univers d'origine** : On peut placer cette fic avant Crisis Core, j'ai juste emprunté quelques noms à Before Crisis. Certes, vous allez me dire que dans BC Reno est déjà Turk. Bah... Ils avaient qu'à faire le jeu sur une plate-forme potable, et j'éviterais les erreurs de ce genre !

* * *

_Live and let die_

Tseng referma violement la porte derrière eux, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Reno le regardait avec un air ahuri, et haussa les épaules, impuissant.  
« - Bon, il s'est échappé, ok, y'a pas mort d'homme ! »  
Tseng cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hésitant à tuer son jeune colocataire. Finalement, il bifurqua vers la salle de bain et ferma la porte avec fracas. Il s'appuya sur l'évier, fixant son reflet avec insistance. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se retrouve à chaperonner CETTE nouvelle recrue ? Rude, lui, vivait avec Cissney.  
Cissney, en plus d'être calme et posée, obéissait aux ordres. Réfléchissait avant d'agir.  
Tseng soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux trop courts.[1] Avant, c'était avec Veld qu'il cohabitait, idée du patron pour souder les Turks entre eux. Mais ça, c'était avant que Rodney ne les trahisse.  
Avec lassitude, l'utaien dénoua sa cravate.  
Le traître les avait tous traqués, un à un. Ils lui faisaient confiance, et cela avait été facile pour lui… Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne à lui.  
Heureusement, Veld avait pu tuer Rodney. Mais à quel prix… Après deux semaines de coma, il était mort.  
Tseng avait survécu, et Veld était mort.  
Lui s'était vu bombardé à la tête du département, et ils avaient dû « embaucher ». Mais les critères de sélection de Heidegger n'étaient largement pas les siens, et pas encore au point. Et depuis trois mois, Reno lui pourrissait la vie. Tseng commença à faire couler un bain, se déshabillant lentement.  
Reno n'écoutait pas.  
Reno n'obéissait pas.  
Reno ne suivait pas les plans.  
Tseng soupira encore et plongea dans l'eau, fermant les yeux.

Reno fixa un instant la porte de la salle de bain, avant de soupirer. Il s'affala sur le canapé, retirant d'un geste nonchalant ses chaussures qui valsèrent à travers l'appartement, et alluma la télé.  
Tseng l'avait ENCORE engueulé.  
Certes, il avait un peu fait foirer la mission. Mais en attendant plus, le suspect aurait fui ! Mort, il ne donnait certes plus beaucoup d'informations, mais en fuite… Bref. Ce genre de choses arrivaient à tout le monde !  
Mais Tseng n'arrêtait pas de le rabrouer, ou de l'engueuler, comme pendant le trajet entre la tour de la ShinRa et leur appartement. S'il avait pu se retrouver avec Rude ! Cissney, elle, pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Rude devait être le colocataire idéal.  
Tseng était maniaque.  
Tseng se réveillait trop tôt.  
Tseng n'aimait pas regarder la télé avec lui.  
Si encore ils avaient pu discuter, s'amuser ensemble. Le brun lui reprochait sans cesse de ne pas être Veld, ou un autre, sans l'accepter comme il était. Certes, vivre avec un Turk expérimenté avait un aspect pratique. En trois mois, il avait beaucoup appris, ne serait-ce que sur la psychologie du jeune chef du groupe. Sa manie de toujours tout vouloir contrôler, sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, et surtout sa mine au réveil, pendant les quelques instants où il sortait du sommeil. Les quelques minutes où il n'avait pas encore revêtu son costume de « chef de Turks », et où il était juste Tseng, un jeune homme de 21 ans portant de trop grandes responsabilités.  
Reno soupira, se relevant avec souplesse pour aller se chercher une bière, et se concentra à nouveau sur l'émission.

Tseng rejeta la tête en arrière, fixant le plafond.  
Trois moi, vingt-deux jours et dix-neuf heures, sans compter les minutes, que Veld était mort.  
Branché à une machine, sans se réveiller, sans un cri. Tseng lui avait tenu la main au dernier moment, les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas une fin pour le chef des Turks. Si seulement Rodney l'avait blessé, lui… Mais Veld l'avait sauvé… Tseng ferma les yeux avec lassitude, épuisé.

Reno se redressa. Il avait finit sa bière, et jeta la canette vers la poubelle. Celle-ci tomba à coté, arrachant une exclamation déçue au roux. Il s'ennuyait, et Tseng ne sortait pas de la salle de bain. Lui aussi, il voulait prendre un bain ! Regardant l'horloge qui indiquait plus de 23h, il se ravisa : il voulait prendre une douche, et dormir. Mais son regard fut à nouveau attiré par la comtoise, et grogna. Trop longtemps. Reno se déplia et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.  
« - Tseng ! Grouilles ! »  
Pas de réponse. Reno laissa passer quelques minutes, avant de tambouriner à la porte.  
« - TSEENNNG ! »  
Aucune réponse. Reno sentit une certaine angoisse lui serrer l'estomac.  
Tseng était lent sous la douche – une vraie fille – mais jamais aussi lent.  
Le roux essaya d'ouvrir : ce n'était pas fermé, et Reno se précipita à l'intérieur pour se figer au pas de la porte.  
Tseng baignait dans une eau rougeatre, les yeux clos.  
Sa main gauche pendait lamentablement hors de la baignoire, frôlant le tapis de bain ensanglanté. Une feuille griffonnée gisait un eu plus loin, sur laquelle on pouvait facilement reconnaître l'écriture minutieuse du brun.  
Comme dans un cauchemar, Reno s'approcha, contemplant l'irréalisme de la scène, et toucha la joue du jeune chef de Turks. Le fait qu'elle soit glacée fut comme un déclic pour lui.  
« - TSENG ! hurla-t-il, sortant son colocataire de l'eau. SOIN MAX ! »[2]  
Tseng fut parcouru d'un soubresaut et écarquilla les yeux, regardant autour de lui, avant de recevoir Reno dans les bras.  
« - Putain Tseng, tu m'a foutu une de ces trouilles ! J'ai cru que… »  
Le brun posa une main sur la bouche de son subordonné, encore dans le coton, et retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles.  
« - Reno ? Tu as une bonne raison pour… ?  
- Tu répondais pas ! J'ai frappé, attendu, frappé encore… Et le sang, dans la baignoire, sur le tapis… Tu.. t'étais tout froid, j'ai eu… »  
Sans finir sa phrase, Reno se serra contre son aîné, compulsivement. Tseng cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre, et jeta un regard à la baignoire. L'eau rougie l'étonna un instant, avant de le faire sourire.  
« - Reno… Notre tapis de bain, choisi par TES soins, EST rouge, tu sais, c'est sa couleur naturelle… Je me suis juste endormi. »  
Pendant qu'il parlait Reno avait vérifié l'état de ses deux poignets, laissant courir une main dessus sans pour autant le lâcher. Il n'aurait pas été aussi épuisé, Tseng se serait certainement énervé.  
« - Reno, arrête. Je ne me suis PAS ouvert les veines !  
- Et… la lettre, le sang dans l'eau…. ? »  
Tseng essaya de se dégager sans trop de succès, et soupira. Il avait tout sauf envie d'expliquer la situation à Reno.  
« - Un rapport à corriger, genre… ton dernier rapport… Et… »  
Reno lui coupa la parole en posant la main sur son torse, frôlant une blessure récente.  
« -Ces marques… Elles n'étaient pas là à l'infirmerie… murmura-t-il en s'écartant un peu.»  
Les bleus qui ornaient le torse du brun étaient récents, violacés et douloureux au toucher. Tseng aurait voulu repousser Reno, mais sa sieste improvisée l'avait vidé de ses forces, l'eau ayant trop vide refroidi. Le roux dégageait la chaleur qu'il lui manquait…  
« - Heidegger… a tendance à s'emporter en cas d'échec. Soupira Tseng, espérant que ça mette un peu de plomb dans la petite tête de son coéquipier.  
- Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute… »  
Reno avait les larmes aux yeux, et le brun soupira à nouveau. Après tout, ce n'était encore qu'un gamin. De seulement deux ans son cadet, mais un gamin quand même… Il passa une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée.  
« - C'est pas grav… »  
Il faudrait que Reno perde l'habitude de l'interrompre. Même si cette fois, c'était en l'embrassant fougueusement. Il y eut un instant de vide dans le cerveau du brun, qui fut mis à parti par son cadet pour introduire sa langue entre les lèvres de Tseng. Quand se dernier se ressaisit, sa première pensée fut la mort immédiate de son assaillant. Même si ce dernier exprimait toute la peur qu'avait ressentie Reno en croyant le voir mort. Tseng posa donc les mains sur les épaules du roux, dans l'espoir de le faire s'arrêter, jusqu'à se qu'il se rende compte qu'il répondait à son baiser, de manière toute aussi désespérée. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter : rien n'importait plus pour Tseng que le torse chaud qui se serrait contre lui, le bras passé autour de ses épaules, la main brûlante posée au creux de ses reins, dont le pouce caressait délicatement la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Sans compter les lèvres du roux : il aurait pu jurer que personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé ainsi. Tseng en était encore à se demander ce qu'il allait dire lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, et que Reno vint cacher sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Tseng cligna les yeux. Il tremblait entre autres de froid, et la baignoire dans son dos accentuait cette sensation. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à se calmer un peu après ce baiser.  
_Heidegger en string, Heidegger en string…_  
Il espérait juste que Reno n'avait rien remarqué, sinon l'un d'eux était mort, de préférence le plus jeune.  
« - Reno… Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé. »  
L'inquiétude de son cadet le touchait autant qu'elle l'énervait.  
« - Mais je ne compte pas me suicider. Jamais. Rajouta-t-il, même si c'était un demi mensonge.»  
A la mort de Veld… Heureusement que Rude était là. Ca avait été la pire soirée de son existence, suivie de la pire gueule de bois de sa vie. Ce jour là, il avait coupé ses cheveux, en signe de deuil.  
« - Et l'eau ? Ne me dis pas que c'est juste tes blessures ! »  
Reno ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs, il avait de la suite dans les idées.  
C'était une qualité que Tseng appréciait, en d'autres circonstances. Le brun jeta un regard derrière lui. C'était assez impressionnant, dans l'absolu. Il plongea la main dans le bain, faisant abstraction de la température trop basse de l'eau, pour ressortir son stylo plume.  
« - Encore rouge, pour corriger les rapports. Je me suis juste endormi, ok ? »  
Reno hocha la tête, se détendant un peu. Il ne bougeait quand même pas, et Tseng li donna un léger coup d'épaule.  
« - Reno! Je voudrais bien me rincer, j'ai froid ! »  
Son colocataire se releva, et tira sur sa chemise tachée de rouge grenadine avec une grimace.  
« - Fichue ?  
- Fichue. Répondit Tseng en hochant gravement la tête. »  
Il se releva, et se rappela qu'il était nu, se tournant vers la baignoire en rougissant.  
« - Je te laisse »

Reno sortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur le canapé.  
Il se sentait vidé, épuisé.  
Dans le silence de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Tseng, il pouvait entendre l'eau couler, s'arrêter et couler encore. Lorsque l'utaien sortit de la salle de bain, en peignoir, il avait l'air aussi épuisé que lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, et Tseng baissa les yeux.  
« - La salle de bain est libre. »  
En rentrant dans celle-ci, Reno eut l'impression de fuir…

Tseng soupira, la tension de la mission –ratée- combinée à celle de la soirée l'avait épuisé. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, étouffant un bâillement. Il aurait du aller se coucher, mais il était trop fatigué pour bouger plus. Devant lui, sur la table basse, une tasse –sa tasse – attendait, fumante. Pendant une seconde il jura contre Reno qui lui avait encore emprunté –alors qu'il détestait ça – puis il se rendit compte que la tisane n'était pas touchée, qu'elle semblait être là pour lui. Reno n'était pas si irrécupérable que ça, peut-être…

Reno eut un sourire attendri, et s'approcha de son colocataire endormi, son mug à moitié vide entre les mains. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le secouant légèrement.  
« - Tseng… Tu devrais aller dormir… »  
Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts.  
« - Reno ? Il est quel heure ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.  
- Minuit passé…  
- Hm. Tseng se releva. Merci pour la tisane.»  
Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Tseng se relève. En allant vers sa chambre, il donna à Reno l'impression de se défiler.  
« - Bonne nuit Reno.  
- Attends !»  
Tseng se retourna, la main sur la poignée.  
« - Je… Je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda Reno avec un regard suppliant. »  
Tseng poussa un léger soupir, hésitant. D'un côté, après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, il ne souhaitait pas que le rouquin se fasse de fausses idées. D'un autre, il s'était sentit moins vide lorsque Reno l'avait tenu contre lui : ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps...  
« - D'accord. Mais tu t'habilles. »  
Puis il se retourna, sans voir le sourire victorieux qui éclaira le visage du plus jeune des deux Turks.  
« - J'arrive. »  
Reno fonça dans sa chambre pour enfiler un caleçon, et hésita devant sa table de nuit, avant d'en attraper le paquet qui traînait dans le tiroir. Ca pourrait toujours servir. 

Fin.

**NDLA **: Un petit OS tout mimi qui me change pas mal des horreurs que j'écrit sur Tseng ! (non publiées pour le moment ). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue ! Pour le titre, comme je n'ai -pour changer- pas d'idées, je prend en ce moment les titres de mes chansons préférées ! J'essaye que ce soit cohérent avec le thème, et là je trouvais ça pas trop mal... Bref, n'hésitez pas à proposer, mes titres ne sont pas immuables !

* * *

[1] Hum, c'est un signe de deuil à Utaï ! Enfin, j'ai décidé. Même si c'est horrible d'imaginer Tseng avec les cheveux courts, surtout qu'ils doivent être tout raides  
[2] Je sais, ce n'est pas soin max, mais j'aimais pas l'idée de l'entendre crier "GUERISON"


End file.
